


Purrsevere

by autisticJuggalo



Series: Homefield [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticJuggalo/pseuds/autisticJuggalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of one couple in my imaginary world where all the characters from Homestuck live, and are human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I think i'm gonna tell multiple stories that all take place at around the same-ish time, but each story is about a different select few characters. This story will center on Nepeta and Gamzee.

"Quit up and tugging at my hair so hard sis", Gamzee said, as a brush yanked at his curly and messy locks.

"Gamzee, this may not seem important too you, but it's important too me that today goes exceptionally well", Kanaya told him, and after a quick pap to his head, she continued her mission to conquer Gamzee's curls. 

"But sis, she asked me right, which means she likes how I always am. So why you all freaking out about how I motherfucking look?", Gamzee asked, being genuinely confused.

"Gamzee, when someone goes on a date they are suppose to dress proper and act proper and basically just appear more elegant", Kanaya replied. She wished Gamzee could understand what she meant, but she knew he was not one who cares much for his own appearance.

"But sis, don't people go on dates cause they don't motherfucking care about what flaws they each up and got?", Gamzee said, causing Kanaya to second guess her actions. 

"That is a very good point Gamzee, but please", Kanaya began to say. She brought her head down next to Gamzee's and asked, "Just this once, can you let me do this for you?".

Gamzee sighed and began too smile, "Alright sis, you got it, but please stop pulling so fucking hard", Gamzee said. Kanaya hugged him and got back too brushing, a little gentler than before. 

A few miles away a young highschool student was getting herself ready for a date. She had asked out her classmate Gamzee Makara and was hoping to just go to a movie or something simple. However, her best friend insisted otherwise, even arranging a dinner date for the two of them. He was always very insistent with things, but she knew he just wanted the best for her. As they both cruised through the shopping mall, near the center of town, a sudden realization came.

"Pff, neither of us meow anything about fashion", Nepeta said with a giggle.

"Do not lay your doubts on me Nepeta, I know plenty of formal dressing attire", Equius disagreed with a huff.

"No, you know about how people used to dress, nobody wears those silly dresses anymore", Nepeta said grinning.

"Nonsense, those dresses wear exceptionally formal, even by today's standards. Perhaps you're just being difficult Nepeta?", Equius said slightly agitated, as usual.

"Purrhaps, or maybe, just maybe, I know more about something than you do?", Nepeta said with fake authority. She began imitating Equius walking and raised her chin higher than usual.

"Nepeta, I know you may not mean it as mockery, but you will stop imitating my gestures at once, it's embarrassing", Equius said, feeling imaginary eyes mocking them from all around.

"Oh calm down Equius, I was just kitten around", Nepeta said as she grabbed Equius's arm. She knew that Equius didn't like it when she played around in public, he's always so paranoid.

"May we just continue with our search Nepeta, I'm uh", Equius said, and Nepeta noticed he was sweating again. 

"Fine, oh I know, we could ask my friend Rose for advice", Nepeta said enthusiastically.

"Who is this, Rose, that your referring to?", Equius asked, not knowing anyone by the name Rose.

"She goes too our school, I met her in sowing club the other day and her dress was so purrty, she can help us fur sure", Nepeta told him.

Nepeta pulled out her cell phone and went to her contacts. Equius walked her toward a railing so they wouldn't get in the way of any fellow shoppers. The name Rose Lalonde blinked yellow as Nepeta press her finger against the screen. When the dial tone began, she placed the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?", the voice of a teen girl asked from inside Nepeta's phone. Nepeta glanced over at Equius and noticed him standing stiff. He clearly felt awkward standing there, waiting in public.

Nepeta leaned on his side as she began talking to Rose, "Hey Rose, this is Nepeta".

"Oh, hi Nepeta, good too hear from you, is this about our sowing project?", Rose asked.

"Actually no, I need your help with something else, if you're alright with that", Nepeta said.

"Oh sure, what may I ask, do you need me for?", Rose replied.

"Well, I'm going to be having a date tonight, but me and Equius don't really know anything about dressing up", Nepeta explained, "And I thought purrhaps you could help us?".

Back at her home Rose wore a flattered grin and spoke with confidence, "Say no more Nepeta, of course I can assist you. Can you meet me at the mall in a few minutes?".

Nepeta looked up at Equius who was leaning in to listen and they both smiled. "Yeah, I think so, since we're already here", Nepeta said giggling. Equius covered his mouth as he let out a chuckle.

"Oh I see, well I'm on my way, you should head to the entrance and I'll be there soon", Rose said.

"See you soon", Nepeta told her, then they both hung up.

Nepeta grabbed hold of Equius's arm again and told him, "Let's go to wait fur her". And they made their way through the mall. Once they arrived at the entrance, they sat down on the indoor bench and waited. Rose arrived after a few minutes of Equius talking about how to act formal while on a date.

"Excuse me", Rose interrupted.

"Oh hey, Rose is here, I guess you can tell me this stuff later Equius", Nepeta said, glad to not have to hear the rest of Equius's lecture.

"Very well", Equius said as he stood up to shake Rose's hand. "Greetings, my name is Equius".

"Rose", she replied and then accepted his firm handshake.

Nepeta stood up on the bench and pointed in the direction of the clothing stores as she yelled in a happy tone, "Alright, let's get our butts in gear".

Rose smiled, but Equius put his hand to the back of his neck and started sweating. Before his anxiety could build up to far, Nepeta leaped onto his head. After some adjustments, he piggybacked her through the mall with Rose. It took them a few stores and almost an entire hour, but they finally all agreed on a dress. It was "formal" enough for Equius, stylish enough for Rose's approval, and comfortable enough for Nepeta to willingly wear. As Nepeta went to change back out of it, Rose and Equius discussed the dinner plans.

"So, I assume your in charge of planning her date, correct?", Rose asks.

"Yes, I had too see to it that Nepeta has a proper date, after all, it is with a Makara", Equius explains.

"Makara, where have I heard that name before?", Rose puzzled.

"They are the third richest family whom have relatives here in Homefield", Equius informs her.

"Oh that's right, I suppose our beloved city isn't home to very many rich folk", Rose states.

"I don't believe Gamzee and his brother share much of their families wealth actually, something to do with their father I heard", Equius tells her.

"Well that seems strange, then why the extravagant dinner plans?", Rose asks.

"He is still a Makara none the less and besides, one should experience at least one formal date in their lives, and I don't believe Nepeta would allow me to arrange this for anything other than her first date", Equius elaborates.

"I see, so Nepeta doesn't share your view on formalities and your seizing the opportunity to get her to comply with your wishes?", Rose inquires.

Equius felt embarrassed, Rose had read him like a book. "I suppose, that's one way of um, viewing it, yes", Equius awkwardly agrees.

Nepeta returns from the changing room and nothing more is said on the topic. Equius pays for the beautiful green dress and they all take their leave. Rose heads home after wishing Nepeta good luck and Nepeta went to get ready at her house with Equius. Back at Kanaya's home, she had just finished getting her good friend Gamzee's hair in order and had sent him into her bathroom to try on the suit she had put together for him.

"ta-fucking-dah sis", Gamzee said as he opened the bathroom door. He wore a black dress pants, a black undershirt, the black dress shirt he had on was unbuttoned and his purple bow tie was just loosely wrapped around his neck. Kanaya had expected Gamzee would probably mess something up, but was surprised he didn't even button up.

As Kanaya started buttoning his dress shirt she asked, "Why exactly, have you neglected to button up the shirt?".

"Wait, that's a shirt, I all thought it was a motherfucking coat", Gamzee said, surprised. "So, why am I up and wearing two shirts?", he asked.

"The undershirt is to keep you warm Gamzee, this one is for how it looks", Kanaya explained.

"Woh sis, I think I fucking get it, so like, the cool as fuck one can't keep me warm, so I gotta up and wear another one under it, wicked", Gamzee says, to Kanaya's astonishment.

"Why yes, I guess fashion isn't lost on you Gamzee", Kanaya said smiling.

"It's a motherfucking miracle sis", Gamzee tells her with a big grin.

"Indeed", Kanaya joyfully replies after beginning to fix his bow tie. "Now, let's just get your actual coat on and you should be ready", she tells him.


	2. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee and Nepeta go on their date

Nepeta and Equius enter The Golden Steed restaurant and spot Gamzee sitting at his reserved seat, waiting for Nepeta. He looks so out of place, he's not meant for fancy restaurants and fine dining at all. But his outfit said otherwise, he clearly had help assembling it. Judging by the way a teen girl at a table near by was glancing over at him, Equius concluded that she was likely the one who prepared him for the date. But Nepeta hadn't noticed her at all, she was too eager to begin her date with Gamzee. Before she could however, Equius briefed her by the entrance.

"Alright Nepeta, I trust you remember what we've discussed", Equius questioned.

"Purrfectly, sit still, always use the silverware, don't slurp pasta or soup, and um, go to the bathroom to blow my nose", Nepeta confirmed.

"And?", Equius implied.

"Oh, pinkies up", Nepeta remembered.

"Alright", Equius began as he placed his hands on Nepeta's shoulders, "Your ready, but I will be keeping a close eye on you", Equius told her, with worry in his eyes.

"Calm down Equius, i got it, fur sure", she reassured him.

Equius sighed as he let Nepeta into the dining area, he wanted everything to be perfect for her. He watched as she went toward the table Gamzee was seated at. Then Equius went into the backroom to put his uniform on. Gamzee was playing around with the flower in the center of the table, swaying it side to side. When he noticed Nepeta was coming, he jumped in his seat, banging the table and nearly knocking the flower vase over. Luckily he caught it and stood it back up before she got close, as far as he knew Nepeta didn't notice. But she so did and was laughing it up inside, however she successfully maintained her elegance as she approached the table. Gamzee glanced over at Kanaya who was giving him hand signals. They made no sense too him, she was nowhere near as good at signing as his brother. Kanaya face-palmed and then looked Gamzee in the eyes as she pretended too crack her back. Gamzee realized she wanted him to sit up straight, so he stopped leaning on the table and straightened his back.

"Uh, hey sis", Gamzee said, happy too see Nepeta.

"Hey Gamzee", Nepeta replied as she reached her seat. Gamzee remembered something Kanaya told him and jumped out of his seat and moved quickly to the other side of the table. He pulled out Nepeta's seat for her with a goofy smile on his face, he was pretty sure he fucked that up. Nepeta sat down and Gamzee pushed her seat in, and then ran back over to his seat.

Nepeta couldn't help but giggle. Then she told him, "Don't worry Gamzee, I cat see Equius anywhere right now, you don't need to be so formal".

"Ahem", Equius coughed, standing behind Nepeta's seat. He walked over to the side of the table, glaring at Nepeta.

"I mean, um, tis a fine restaurant, right Gamzee?", Nepeta awkwardly asked.

"Huh, uh, yeah, sure is sis, er, I mean, milady", Gamzee answered, glancing at Equius. Gamzee found him very intimidating from his current point of view, Equius towering over him while he was seated.

"Now then, what shall your orders be?", Equius asked.

Gamzee and Nepeta both silently glanced at cards they had hidden under their napkins, which listed what they should order.

Nepeta read the blue text aloud, "Grilled Halibut".

Gamzee read the jade text aloud, "Steak Dyia, no, Deia, um, Dayian?". Gamzee couldn't pronounce the word.

Suddenly a voice could be heard from near by. "Diane!", Kanaya yelled.

"Yeah, that's it, Steak Diane, is uh, what I'll have", Gamzee said.

"And I assume you'll both be having water for drinks?", Equius asked.

Nepeta nodded, but Gamzee asked, "Do you got Faygo?".

"Excuse me?", Equius said.

"Er, I mean, duth thow hath thine Faygo?", Gamzee said, sure his fancy talk was spot on.

Equius grunted, but reluctantly admitted, "Indeed, we do serve that beverage". And then whispered, "Though I have no idea why", as he left.

Nepeta and Gamzee looked at each other for a moment and then Nepeta started quietly laughing with her hand over her mouth. Gamzee joined in, but noticed Kanaya glaring at him and stopped. They both took a moment to calm their giggles and then waited for their food.

"So, how are you Gamzee?", Nepeta asked.

"I'm chill sis, so uh, why'd you all up and feel like asking me out? Can't say I'm the most good looking motherfucker in school", Gamzee asks.

"Because, your the funnest person I've evfur met, and you do look good Gamzee, hehe", Nepeta says smiling.

"Wuh, really?", Gamzee says blushing. "Uh, thanks sis", he stated, not used to compliments.

"Here are the appetizers and your drinks", Equius says as he arrives at the table. He uses tongs to grab the cups and place them down.

Gamzee asks, "What you using them things for?".

"I've had some, accidents, when handling glass, my boss requires me to use these now", Equius tells him.

Nepeta grins at him, and Gamzee just looks puzzled. "If that is all, I shall be on my way", Equius tells them and then leaves.

Nepeta eats some of the sliced fruit Equius had left on the table and Gamzee gets an idea.

"Yo sis, watch this", Gamzee tells Nepeta as he puts a piece of fruit on his spoon and catapults it into the collar of Equius's shirt. Equius jumps, turning around and feeling his back for the fruit. Nepeta and Gamzee start laughing silently. When he finally removes it and searches for who threw it, Gamzee and Nepeta stop their laughing and pretend to not notice him. He marches into the kitchen and then the two hooligans resume laughing.

Gamzee notices the stern look on Kanaya's face and just shrugs at her. She rolls her eyes and gets back to eating her own meal. Nepeta notices Gamzee exchanging looks with Kanaya and sinks in her seat. When Gamzee sees her sad expression he gets worried.

"Oh fuck, whats wrong?" He asks

Nepeta just looks at her lap and doesn't respond. Gamzee panics and starts waving his arms at Kanaya, telling her to come help. Kanaya walks over and puts her hand on Nepeta's shoulder.

"It's fine, I'll just um, go", Nepeta tells Kanaya.

Kanaya holds her in her seat and informs her, "Oh no, there is nothing going on with me and Gamzee, I'm just keeping an eye on him and making sure your date goes well".

Nepeta's smile comes back and she says, "Oh, like Equius is doing?".

"Yes, precisely, you didn't think Gamzee dressed up like this on his own did you?", Kanaya tells her.

Nepeta laughs and Gamzee sighs with relief, he thought he fucked up big time.

After Kanaya went back to her seat, Gamzee told Nepeta, "Aw man, you had me worried sis, thought I all up and fucked the date up".

Nepeta is glad to know Gamzee was worried about it, and assured him, "It's fine Gamzee, promise".

"That's good", he begins, "You know sis, you are one chill motherfucker".

Nepeta looks confused by what he might mean but takes it as a compliment, which it was.

"So, what do you think about this whole fancy dinner stuff?", Nepeta asks.

"Well, to be honest sis, it feels so unnatural, doesn't really feel like a great way for us to chill with each other, you know?", Gamzee answers.

"Ha, yeah, I bet your just dying to mess up your mane, aren't you?", Nepeta asks.

"Motherfucking yes, but Kanaya wouldn't be too happy about it", Gamzee tells her.

"Yeah, Equius either, purrhaps they should have gone on a date with each other, hmm?", Nepeta implies.

"Woh, that would make a lot more motherfucking sense sis, wait, I got an idea", Gamzee says.

Gamzee whispers to Nepeta across the table and then gets their plan into action. He grabs his glass cup, looks over at Kanaya and waits for a moment when she looks away, and then hides under the table. Nepeta then stands up and pretends to be looking around. When Kanaya notices Gamzee's absence, she rushes over.

"Where has Gamzee gone", Kanaya asks.

"I don't know, but, can you watch our table for us, I have to head to the restroom", Nepeta tells her.

"Of course", Kanaya answers and sits down at the table.

Soon, Equius arrives with the meals and places them on the table. He questions where the other two have gone and Kanaya just shrugs. Then Gamzee smashes his glass into the floor next to Equius's feet. Before Equius can look under the table cloth, he hears the speaker phone start up.

"Equius, as punishment for this, your on break for twenty-five minutes!", the voice of Equius's manager states.

Equius sits down with Kanaya and they both look at each other very confused. Soon after, Kanaya spots Nepeta at the entrance and points it out too Equius. Before Equius can stand up to go see her, a loud clang comes from the food cart being pushed by their table. Gamzee had shoved all the plates out of the cart and was sitting in it. When the employee was about to yell at him, Gamzee put his index finger to the man's lips and shushed him. Then Gamzee told him, "Alright bro, get me outta this joint", and the employee brought the cart toward the entrance. Equius and Kanaya were still watching in silence as Gamzee slid out of the cart, stood up, fist bumped the employee and walked out of the restaurant with Nepeta. Equius turned toward Kanaya and Kanaya toward him, and they just sat there for a moment. 

"Alright, this isn't happening", Kanaya said as she stood up.

"Oh thank heavens", Equius agreed as he also stood.

Equius took the meals back into the kitchen and Kanaya went back to her table. Outside the restaurant Gamzee and Nepeta had one hand on each other's shoulders as they laughed.

"Equius, as punishment, you must lick the floor!", Nepeta joked.

Gamzee laughed and told her, "Yeah, that was a pretty wicked impression you did in their".

"Thanks, hey wanna go watch movie?", Nepeta asks.

"Fuck yeah sis, where at?", Gamzee questions.

"The theater should still be open, come on", she tells him as she moves her hand through his hair, giving him his natural messy look.

As Nepeta brings her hand down from Gamzee's head, Gamzee grabs hold of it and say's, "Lead the way sis".

They both smile too each other before heading off to the theater.

When they arrive, only a few movies hadn't already started. Luckily, one of them is a new horror movie that Nepeta's been eager too see. She pays for the tickets and they go buy some snacks on their way. They end up getting one big bucket of popcorn to share, one medium pepsi, and one medium purple faygo. When they enter the room, they spot open seats in the middle of the many crowded rows and make their way over. They have too awkwardly shimmy past a few other viewers before they finally get to sit. Right us bottom meets chair, the movie trailers begin, which gets Gamzee excited. The screen flashed with explosion and the deep sound of the narrator's voice kept Gamzee on the edge of his seat.

After the first trailer ended, Gamzee leaned over to Nepeta and asked, "So what you think of that one?".

Nepeta replied, "Well it seems cool purr sure, but I get the feline most of the action was purrobably shown already in the trailer, so why go see it, you know?".

Gamzee was stupefied, Nepeta sure knew a thing or two about movies, "Huh, yeah, I guess you're right sis, they did all up and show to much of the fucking good stuff, hm".

Gamzee swatted the air nonchalantly as he told her, "Oh well, at least the motherfucking trailer was entertaining".

Nepeta disagreed, thinking it's more important too have a good movie, then a good trailer. "Purrhaps Gamzee and me could discuss movies when we're together?", Nepeta thought to her self.

The next trailer came on, it was for a love movie. Gamzee sunk into his seat, looking relaxed as he watched. Nepeta however, was on the edge of her seat for this. Although she didn't enjoy love movies as much as her friend Karkat, her shipping hobby made certain movies more entertaining. There was a certain pair of actors she shipped hard and to her amazement, they would be a couple in the movie of which the trailer was for. The end of the trailer hints at an accident and shows one of the two stars crying, causing Nepeta to worry and want too see the movie even more.

"Fuck, them motherfuckers be looking SO motherfucking perfect together", Gamzee says, facing Nepeta.

Nepeta was smiling ear to ear, she couldn't believe Gamzee agreed with her ship. "Oh meow god, you think so too Gamzee?".

"Heck fucking yeah sis", he agreed.

Nepeta was very glad to know Gamzee and her had some more common interests, especially in shipping of all things. But she calmed herself, not wanting to weird out Gamzee or anything. She knew it wasn't likely that Gamzee would get weirded out by almost anything, but she still worried about it, first date paranoia or some such.

 


End file.
